Bloody Valentine
by freak.lolly
Summary: Miku melihat Kaito yang notabene pacarnya sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis kuning. Malamnya, Miku membuat sebuah kejutan bagi gadis kuning itu./Author gak pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja, dan jangan lupa reviewnya! M for gore./Chapter2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter 1**

**KuroVoca ©2012**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu punya Crypton sama Yamaha, kan?

Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin

Genre : Horror and maybe... Angst

Rated : M for Gore.

WARNING! : Death chara, abal, typo(s) *maybe*.

A/N : Full of Miku's POV

.

.

Kaito-ku tersayang, ini _valentine_ pertama kita, kan?

Lihat apa yang kubuat untukmu. Coklat almond kesukaanmu.

Terbayang sudah senyummu, Kaito. Senyum yang paaaling indah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku melayang.

Kaito-ku tersayang, aku sangaaat mencintaimu. Apa kau tahu itu?

.

.

Dua hari lagi sampai saat itu tiba, Kaito-ku tersayang. _Valentine_.

Hadiah yang kubuat kemarin sudah siap. Sudah kubungkus dengan kotak kado merah hati.

Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku, Kaito-ku tersayang, menuju rumahmu.

Dengan riang aku membayangkan wajah gembiramu, Kaito-ku tersayang. Saat kau tahu aku memberikan kado _valentine_ sebelum harinya.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai dirumahmu. Aku sudah membunyikan bel rumahmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku?

Oh baiklah. Aku menunggu.

...

Kaito-ku tersayang? Tahukah kau sudah berapa menit aku enunggumu untuk membukakan pintu untukku? Dua menit. Hanya dua menit, tapi bagiku seperti dua tahun menunggumu, Kaito-ku tersayang.

Apa kau pergi? Tapi kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ingin pergi keluar hari ini.

Jadi aku mengitari rumahmu. Aku berhenti di depan jendela kamarmu.

Kaito-ku tersayang. Coba tebak, apa yang kulihat sekarang?

Pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagiku. Aku melihatmu dengan jelas. Amat jelas.

Kau sedang bercanda dengan gadis berambut kuning yang sedikit lebih rendah dariku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali? Kau sampai mengabaikanku yang berkali-kali membunyikan bel rumahmu, karena gadis kuning lolita itu?

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kaito-ku tersayang?, bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku?

Aku melempar kado untukmu ke sembarang arah. Dan aku berlari pulang.

.

.

Aku menatap barang-barang yang berada di depanku sekarang.

Aku telah menghancurkan semua hadiah darimu. Fotomu semuanya juga sudah kubakar. Kau senang kan, Kaito? Kaito-ku tersayang?

Aku sudah berpikir untuk menggantung diriku tadi. Tapi aku urungkan niatku itu.

Kaito-ku tersayang. Aku tahu aku tidak bersalah.

Jadi, malam ini aku akan melumuri pisauku dengan darah.

_PREPARE YOURSELF!_

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Yah. Kau pasti tahu, kan? Rumah GADIS KUNING itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dan dengan segera pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Oh gadis mungil malang yang cantik. Kau tersenyum amaaat manis kepadaku. Dan kau bertanya dengan suara yang manis pula, "Maaf? Tapi siapa kau?"

Oh gadis mungil malang yang cantik. Kau sopan sekali padaku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, kau sudah bertanya lagi, "Maaf, Nona? Diluar sangat dingin, bukan? Ayo masuk. Dan kau bisa sebutkan namamu,"

Selesai kau berkata begitu, tanpa basa-basi aku mengangguk dan memasuki rumahmu, gadis mungil malang yang cantik.

Kau menawarkanku secangkir coklat pans. Lalu kau berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terdim memandangi punggunmu, wahai gadis mungil malang yang cantik. Lalu aku berfikir, inilah saatnya.

JLEB!

Aku menyeringai. Tepat di jantung. Oh gadis mungil malang yang cantik, sesaat lagi kau akan mati.

BRUKK!

Oh gadis mungil malang yang cantik. Benar _'kan_, kataku. Kau ambruk. Mati. Dengan bibir mungil terkatup dan kedua mata tertutup. Wajah mati yang manis, bukan?

JLEB! Aku kalap.

KENAPA? KENAPA WALAUPUN KAU SUDAH MATI, WAJAHMU TETAP MANIS? KENAPA WAJAHMU TERLIHAT TENANG TANPA RASA TAKUT SEDIKITPUN? KENAPAA? JLEB JLEB!

MATAMU! AKU BENCI MATAMU! JLEB!

BIBIRMU! AKU BENCI BIBIRMU! JLEB!

TELINGAMU! HIDUNGMU! RAMBUTMU! AKU BENCIIIIII! AKU BENCI SEMUA YANG ADA DI DIRIMU!

Aku menghentikan gerakanku. Menatap sosok_mu_, gadis mungil malang yang cantik. Wajahmu hancur. Sama sekali hancur.

Aku tertawa.

Lihat? Aku menang. Mana wajah manismu? Mana senyum manismu? Dimana?

Yang ada di hadapanku kini hanya sebuah wajah tanpa mata, hidung, dan bibir! Oh, lihat. Satu dari dua bola matamu menggelinding ke arahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bola mata ini?

Sesaat kemudian bola mata itu hancur. Di tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa.

Tertawa.

Berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu rumahmu.

Kaito-ku tersayang. Kini giliranmu.

.

.

_Finish._

.

.

Bercanda! Masih ada chapter duanya! /bercandanyagaklucu/

.

.

Kuro : "..."

Aoko : "..."

Midori : "..."

Momo : "..."

Akari : "KENAPA SPEECHLESS SEMUAAA? YAUDAH, GAPAKE BACOT! R.E.V.I.E.W!"

Kuro : "Sepertinya Akari napsu banget ya buat fic ini?"

Momo : "Setuju. Udah, ah. Momo cabut. Mau lanjutin fic!" *ngacir*

Midori : *ikutan ngacir bareng Momo*

.

.

.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter 2**

**KuroVoca ©2012**

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media. Yamaha.

Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, coretKagamineRincoret.

Genre : Horror / Angst

Rated : M for Gore.

WARNING! : Death chara, typo(s) *maybe*, bahasa kasar._.

A/N : Normal POV

.

.

_Cerita sebelumnya _

_Miku berhasil membunuh Rin, gadis kuning yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Kaito. Kini Miku membawa pisaunya yang sudah berlumuran darah ke rumah Kaito._

.

.

"Miku? Kenapa kau datang malam-malam?" Kaito melirik jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, "Ini sudah jam setengah 12 malam?"

Miku menggeleng, "Aku ingin masuk,"

Kaito heran, tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia mengizinkan Miku masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kaito," panggil Miku pelan. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya. Matanya menatap sedih ke arah pisau yang ia angkat.

Kaito menoleh, dan mendapati Miku membawa pisau yang berlumuran darah, "Mi-Miku? Daijoubu ka?"

"Kaito..." Miku berjalan mendekati Kaito. Kaito menelan ludahnya, mundur seiring dengan langkah Miku.

"Miku? Ada apa denganmu? Ke-kenapa kau membawa pisau? D-darah siapa itu?" tanya Kaito gugup. Punggungnya menabrak tembok. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Miku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kaito, "Ini... darah milik gadis malang berambut kuning, Kaito. Tentu kau tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan," ia menyeringai.

Kaito terkejut mendengar jawaban Miku, "R-Rin? Kau membunuh Rin? Kau gila Miku!" desis Kaito tajam. Lagi-lagi Miku menggeleng.

"Yah..." gumam Miku, "aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada_nya_. Bahwa merebut pacar orang lain itu tidak baik. Kau setuju, Kaito? Dan aku juga ingin memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang telah mengingkari janjinya untuk mencintaiku selamanya. Kaito. Apa kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Kaito gemetar di tempatnya mendengar penuturan Miku. _Dia sedang dibicarakan, 'kan?_

"Kalau kau tidak tahu. Biarkan aku memberitahumu. Kaito. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki degan rambut biru tua yang senyumannya dapat membuatkan merasa seperti melayang. Dia tampan. Pintar. Tinggi. Rasanya aku senang sekali waktu orang itu menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku," Miku tersenyum.

"Mi—"

Miku memotong, tidak membiarkan Kaito berbicara, "Tapi apa kau tahu, Kaito? Hari ini. Hari ini, setelah aku menguras tenaga dan tabunganku untuk membuat coklat _valentine_ dari coklat terbaik di toko, orang itu mengkhianatiku. Saat aku datang ke rumahnya, Kaito. Coba tebak, apa yang terjadi...?"

Kaito menelan ludahnya. _Ia tahu apa jawabannya_.

"Aku melihat orang yang kucintai itu.. dengan gadis kuning di kamarnya. Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku saat aku melihatnya, Kaito?" Miku menghela napasnya, "Kau mau tahu, Kaito?"

Kaito tidak menjawab. Hanya diam. _Untuk apa dia berbicara?_

"Yah. Kau _harus_ tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, Kaito. Tunggu saja," Miku menyeringai.

"Miku—"

"Kaito... aku..." Miku menatap Kaito. Wajahnya yang berlumuran darah menunjukkan wajah Miku sedang bersedih, "... aku kecewa padamu..." Miku mengayunkan pisaunya.

Kaito membulatkan matanya, "Miku! Tenanglah.. biar kujelaskan padam—ARGH!" Kaito berteriak tertahan. Miku menusuk dirinya tepat di jantung.

Miku tersenyum, "Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu, Kaito... kau sudah tahu apa salahmu... gadis kuning itu... penjelasanmu, sudah _tidak dibutuhkan_."

Kaito terlihat ingin berbicara, tapi Miku sudah menusuknya lagi, di perut. _ Yap, tidak ada artinya kau berbicara, Kaito. _

"WATASHI WA ANATA GA KIRAI DESUKAAA!" lengking Miku, berkali-kali menusuk Kaito.

Miku menghentikan tusukannya, menatap Kaito yang sudah tidak bernapas, tergeletak di lantai, "Tapi—tapi... Kaito... aku mencintaimu. Sungguh," Miku menusuk bola mata kanan Kaito. Lalu ia melepas tusukannya. Menusuknya kembali. Melepasnya. Menusuknya. Hingga akhirnya bola mata itu tidak terbentuk lagi.

"Kau percaya kan padaku, Kaito?" kali ini Miku merobek mulut Kaito. Perlahan tapi pasti.

Wajah Miku mengeras, "KATAKAN KAU PERCAYA PADAKU!" Miku menusuk-nusuk wajah Kaito tanpa ampun. Lagi-lagi Miku kalap.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA, BRENGSEK! JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKUUU!" Miku berdiri, lalu menginjak-injak tubuh Kaito yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kini kaki Miku ikut terlumur oleh darah Kaito. Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai.

Miku mengambil guci yang terletak di dekatnya. Lalu ia lemparkan gucinya itu ke kepala Kaito, "Jawab aku—jawab aku—JAWAB!" Miku melempar apa-apa saja yang berada di jangkauan tangannya.

Miku jatuh terduduk karena lelah berteriak. Ia menatap pisaunya yang kini berada di dekat lututnya. Ia mengambil pisau itu dan bersiap menusuk kaki Kaito. Tapi ia mengisak.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menjawabku. Aku tahu itu, Kaito. Tapi kumohon. Katakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku... aku—" isakan Miku mengeras, "—aku akan benar-benar senang, kau tahu? Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini... aku—aku.."

Miku menatap tubuh Kaito yang tidak berdaya. Dengan tubuh hancur dan wajah hancur, "Kenapa—kenapa aku melakukan ini kepadamu?" Miku menangis. Ia menjerit.

"Sebaiknya... aku juga harus memberi pelajaran untuk _orang yang sudah membunuhmu_, Kaito. Dia harus mati. MATI. MATI!" Miku mengarahkan pisaunya ke sekitar jantung, "... selamat datang neraka untukku. Kaito. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu. Aku.. benar-benar... men-cin-ta-i-mu," Miku menusuk jantungnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia jatuh diatas tubuh Kaito. Dengan wajah yang basah karena tangisannya, Miku tersenyum. Tersenyum _senang_. Senang karena telah membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Kaito, orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

–Finish—

.

Akari : "Kali ini benar-benar tamat,"

_Hening_

Akari : "Kemana yang lain?" *tengok kanan-kiri*

Akari: "Bales review dulu deh~!"

* * *

**Authorjelek : Iyaa QwQ males kalo panjang-panjang XD /plok/ jangan lupa review chapter ini yah~**

**Rieyama Yuuko : Makasih XD udah apdet nih, baca yaa~ review yaa~**

**Hiyasumi15 : Ah iya! Rin itu sebenernya nggak kenal Miku dan sebaliknya XD Author juga gak tau nih gimana caranya Miku nemu rumah Rin /plokagain/ gaada typo? Makasih! XD review chapter ini yaa~**

**Half-Human Girl : Oke~ lain kali narasinya dibanyakin :3 _lain kali_, kalo nggak males! /disepak/ review chapter ini juga, lho~ jangan lupa XD huehehe**

* * *

Akari : "Makasih udah mau pada review TT^TT ~ oh ya, yang lain kemana, nih?" *tengok kanan-kiri lagi* *gak nemu siapa-siapa*

Akari : "Yasudahlah. Readers, karena Akari udah susah payah dan buru-buru ngerjain ini. Di review yaaah~! Kalau nggak ngereview..." *ngeluarin pisau*


End file.
